


Permission -Preview

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, idk yet, still working through the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: "As if I'd let you die without permission," Andrew says, and something about the words is like a physical touch.





	Permission -Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of different fics, incomplete, and currently very short because I am le tired, but... I couldn't resist writing this down, and I will be continuing it, and all of my old stuff is still on hiatus because I'm a loser who never finishes anything.

It's a throwaway comment from Andrew on the court, after a brutal game. 

 

“As if I'd let you die without my permission,” he says, expression blank and voice flat, but the words tingle their way through Neil in a way he's completely unfamiliar with. It feels a little like Andrew's lips on his, like light fingers against his bare skin, and he thinks  _ Oh, _ he might like this. 


End file.
